


Bored

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feelings, Kinky Gen, Lap Sitting, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Straddling, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk what else to tag this with honestly, keeping things fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my fetish..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request from my good friend, [irisnairel](http://irisnairel.tumblr.com/), who asked for _Jeanmarco, "You're My Fetish..."_. Wrote this and had it posted it on tumblr a while back, but totally forgot to post it here!

**::**

“Do you ever think about… maybe trying something new?”

The question is honestly so out of the blue that Jean actually pauses around his mouthful of popcorn just to turn his head and look in Marco’s direction. He keeps his gaze trained on his boyfriend as Pulp Fiction plays, now all but forgotten, in the background.

But Marco doesn’t say anything else.

Steadily, Jean begins to chew again, giving Marco a quick flick of his eyebrows as if to ask _“Um, elaborate?”_ Because frankly, he isn’t at all sure what Marco is even asking.

Marco just shrugs and reclines back a bit onto the couch, keeping a good bit of distance between the two of them. Jean can’t help but notice how Marco pointedly won’t look at him now - his eyes flicking between the television screen and the rug, flitting around to look at anything that isn’t Jean.

Jean swallows and reaches his hand back into the bowl for another handful. He eyes Marco again, doing his best to get his boyfriend to give him a hint or _something_ about what he’s talking about. But it’s starting to look like if he wants an answer he’s gunna have to prod around for it.

“Like… what?” Jean asks, fingers securing a few pieces of popcorn as he speaks. “A new brand of kettle corn or somethin’?” He doesn’t hesitate now to shove a few kernels into his mouth, speaking around them in that crass way he knows only Marco would let him get away with, “Cause I kinda feel like Orville has got things covered. If it ain’t broke don’t-”

His sarcasm alone is enough to at least get Marco to roll his eyes, the smallest hint of a smirk threatening to eke its way into the corners of his boyfriend's mouth. But the would-be grin fades before it’s even appeared, and Marco just shrugs once again.

“No, _dumbass_ …" Marco chides, "I ‘unno. Like, in bed, I guess?”  Marco mumbles halfheartedly, his arms suddenly crossing over his chest protectively.

Jean does his best not to choke on the kernels he’s attempting to swallow, but he knows Marco noticed. It isn’t as if talking about their sex life is a shocking or taboo subject for them - no it’s not that at all… frankly, it’s quite the opposite. They haven’t been shy around each other in years, and Jean certainly has never had any problems letting his lover know _exactly_ how much Marco turns him on.

All in all, they have a pretty healthy, happy sex life.

Or at least, Jean thought they did.

But Marco’s sudden question - his sudden, hesitant inquiry about trying _new_ things - has Jean a little bit nervous. Because, as far as he knows, people don’t usually ask about _“trying new things”_  unless they’re tired of the things that have been done thus far.

Jean forces himself to swallow, but Marco is already starting to backtrack, clearing his throat and shaking his head.

“Nevermind, sorry, I… forget it.” Marco stammers, adjusting his position on the couch in a poor attempt to appear as casual as possible.

“No, no,” Jean starts, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the floor and out of the way. “Just uh… what did you have in mind?”

Marco worries his lower lip a little. He still is going to great lengths to avoid Jean’s gaze, and Jean isn’t entirely sure how he feels about that.

“I dunno. Didn’t… didn’t really have anything specific in mind… Just, you know, something new? To keep things interesting?”

Jean pauses.

“Oh.” He breathes softly, trying to not let the worry that’s built up in his chest seep through his tone.

Is Marco really bored enough already that he’s asking for ways they can keep things interesting?

Jean clears his throat.

“Can I, uh, ask what exactly brought this up?”

Marco shrugs again. He still won’t meet Jean’s eyes, tilting his head any which way he can in a poor attempt to appear casual and disinterested. Marco never has been a good liar, and normally, Jean might get a little chuckle out of how poorly Marco hides his feelings. But now, all it does is make him nervous.

“It’s just. Our anniversary’s coming up, you know? And… sometimes things can get stale and I jus-”

Jean doesn’t mean to interrupt, but he can’t help it.

“Are you bored of me?”

_That_ seems to get Marco’s attention. He snaps his eyes quickly to meet Jean’s nervous stare, and quickly shakes his head in an urgent attempt to deny it.

“What? _No_! No, not at all.”

“Then why…” Jean starts, but Marco is already talking again. 

“I just don’t want…” Marco trails off, whatever words he’d wanted to say lost. 

Jean’s face softens quickly, realization sinking down over him.

“Oh. Ohh, okay… You think I’m bored of _you_ …” Jean states flatly.

He loses Marco’s gaze almost as quickly as he’d attained it, and Jean knows from that gesture alone that he’s hit the nail on the head. He doesn’t even need Marco to answer: the flush on his cheeks, the way he bites his lower lip, the way he’s started to pick idly at his cuticles, all tell Jean that that's exactly what Marco’s been thinking… They tell him that Marco’s probably been thinking about it for a while now too.

“No…” Marco mumbles, more to himself than to Jean. He picks at his cuticles some more, and Jean wants to tell him to stop, but he doesn’t. He just lets Marco pick and speak again, his voice a little lower this time. “…You aren't yet, at least.”

Jean doesn’t speak for a moment, watching in silence as Marco digs a little bit more deeply against his cuticle with each pass of his nail. Jean’s about ready to say something, to reach out and touch his boyfriend’s hand in reassurance, but Marco beats him, voice coming out a bit more frenetic and nervous than it had before.

“I just, people get bored, Jean, and… we’ve been together a long time and you know… you hear all the time that things get stale in relationships and I just… don’t want _us_ to be stale, for you to get bored of me…”

Jean’s face softens, and he finally reaches a hand out to stop Marco’s nervous assault against his fingernails. He steadily laces their fingers together, dragging his thumb tenderly against the skin of Marco’s hand. He’s happy to say that the action garners Marco’s focus.

Dark brown eyes finally glance up to meet his and Jean smiles softly, shaking his head.

“I’m not bored of you.” He tells his lover firmly.

“I know, but-” Marco starts, but Jean doesn’t let him finish.

He leans in swiftly to press his lips against Marco’s, stealing away whatever ifs, ands, or buts Marco might have wanted to utter.

The kiss is chaste enough - no tongues or groans or hitched breaths - and Jean smiles when he pulls back a fraction. When he speaks, he lets his lips graze over Marco’s with each word he says, because he wants Marco to feel them, to taste them, to  _know_  those words by heart.

“I’m not bored of you.”

Jean doesn’t wait for Marco to reply either, leaning back in once more to capture his mouth. He doesn’t hold back this time, mouth already open and tongue already seeking the warmth of Marco’s open, receptive mouth. The taste of Marco is enough to send a jolt through his body; he’s sweet from the kettle corn they'd been eating, and so very wet and hot, Marco’s tongue instinctively moving against his own as if it were the only thing that tongue wanted to do. Heat pulses through Jean with urgency and he feels it knot up in the pit of his stomach, sending it straight to his crotch.

With a smirk against Marco’s mouth and a small ’ _hrmph_ ’, Jean drags Marco’s hand into his lap to brush against his crotch, pointedly palming his boyfriend’s hand against the hard length that Jean has barely hidden beneath his sweatpants. Marco groans softly at the touch and Jean looks at him through hazy eyes.

“Does _that_ feel like I’m bored?” Jean teases, arching his hips just a little to press up into Marco’s hand once more.

Marco just shakes his head ‘ _no_ ’ and shudders out a wordless breath. Without another thought, Jean spans the distance between them, one leg flinging over Marco’s legs to straddle his lap.  

Marco’s hands instinctively grip his hips, thumbs digging hard into the muscle and bone as if Jean’s body were the only thing keeping the two of them stable. Jean hovers their mouths close together, making a point to roll his hips forward, pressing against Marco’s own, barely concealed erection.

“Look, Marco…” Jean mumbles, daring to steal a kiss from the lips that he’s kept so close to his own, “If you wanna do some freaky shit cause you want to experiment a little, then _hell_ yeah, let’s do some freaky shit.”

Marco chuckles a little, trying to glance down and away from Jean’s face at his words. Jean doesn’t let him though, one hand reaching up to cradle Marco’s jaw, guiding his focus once again.

“I am _more_ than okay with gettin’ a little down and dirty with you, trying out whatever kinky little fetishes you might have tucked away. Cause damn, boy, look what you do to me,” Jean rolls his hips once more, grinding himself a little more firmly against his lover’s crotch, “you drive me fuckin’ wild.”

Marco laughs nervously again, and tries to crane up to steal a kiss. Jean lets him take it, but doesn’t let him hold it, parting their lips enough so he can speak once more.

“But it’s not gunna be the freaky shit that turns me on. It’s gunna be doin’ that all with you…”

Jean grinds forward again, and he can tell Marco’s getting a little desperate. Marco tries once more to capture Jean’s mouth, but Jean keeps him at bay, moving his hips slowly and tortuously with every word he speaks.

“ _You’re_ my fetish, babe.” Jean whispers, finding it more and more difficult not to simply crush his lips down against Marco’s. But he watches with pleasure as Marco’s eyes flutter closed, his hips beginning to undulate of their own accord up against Jean’s.

Jean smirks.

Marco whimpers.

“Damn, Jean.”

“You drive me fuckin’ crazy, boy,” is all that Jean manages to get out before he lets himself lean back in to taste Marco’s mouth.

**::**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a rebloggable version [HERE](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/129327665238/hmmmmmm-maybe-jm-youre-my-fetish). 
> 
> And as usual, you can feel free to check me out on my [tumblr](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/commodorecliche). 
> 
> Thanks y'all!


End file.
